


you octopi my thoughts

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “Have you thought about this a lot?”“Yeah,” comes the breathy response. Kihyun’s eyes flicker open briefly, dark and heated. “‘Ve wanted you for a while.”Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat. “I meant the tentacle, but, fuck, good to know.”





	you octopi my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to dedicate this fic to shitty4eyes.

“Uhhhh,” Changkyun stares at the contents of the bag in his hand, “Minhyuk? The fuck is this?”

“Your present,” the man in question answers. Minhyuk’s grin is much too wide and sharp for it to be innocent.

“But…why.” Changkyun continues to stare into the open gift bag. He knows everyone is staring, probably morbidly curious because of his reaction. It’s just. It’s  _ such _ a Minhyuk gift and honestly, where the fuck did he even get the money?

“For fuck’s sake, what is it?” Kihyun gets up from where he was rolling a joint and wanders over to Changkyun’s side. Changkyun is still staring in the bag and doesn’t think to react when his roommate comes over and pulls the contents out.

“What the  _ actual _ fuck, Lee Minhyuk?” Kihyun holds the item in his hand, eyes wide and unbelieving of what he’s holding.

To put it simply, it’s a tentacle.

A tentacle shaped dildo in a beautiful matte black box and a nice window to display it. It’s not  _ large _ , per say, but it’s...sizeable. A tapered and flared tip gradually expanding to a thick base. It’s kind of an iridescent, pearly, glittery periwinkle. It would be  _ gorgeous _ , if it wasn’t a fucking tentacle. 

Everyone is speechless. 

Except for Minhyuk. He’s cackling to himself like a Disney villain, eyes full of glee.

“There’s also a bottle of lube,” Minhyuk helpfully supplies. He leans over Hyungwon and grabs his drink. “And it  _ glows _ . You’re welcome, Changkyunnie.”

“For  _ what _ ?” Kihyun is still staring stunned at the tentacle. Changkyun snatches it back and shoves it into the bag, cheeks flaming. He tosses the bag to the side of the couch and gives Kihyun a pointed look. 

“How can you even afford that?” Jooheon is staring at where the bag sits, as if its contents are going to come alive and strangle them all. Changkyun kind of hopes it will. He’s mortified and Minhyuk’s still smiling like it’s all totally okay.

“Hyungwon split the cost with me.” Minhyuk drapes himself fully over his boyfriend and Changkyun rolls his eyes. Of course Hyungwon helped split the bill. He probably thought it’d be hilarious. He glares at the taller man who just grins and gives Changkyun a cutesy peace sign.

“But why a tentacle?” Changkyun settles onto the opposite end of the couch from the offensive dildo. Changkyun doesn’t remember saying anything about tentacles  _ ever _ . Like, there was that one time in undergrad where he had exhausted all other porn options and--

“Oh fuck. I did  _ not _ tell you--”

“Oh my sweet Changkyunnie, you absolutely  _ did _ . And you were all starry-eyed.” Minhyuk giggles into Hyungwon’s neck as he says this, eyes dancing and Changkyun wants to vomit.

“Oh god--”

“Minnie, you forgot the best part,” Hyungwon drawls. He’s smirking at his younger friend and Changkyun wants to Die™. 

“Ohhh, you’re right. The best part is that you--”

Changkyun doesn’t let Minhyuk finish because he launches himself across the room at the couple and clumsily tackles them to the ground. Minhyuk screeches as both Hyungwon and Changkyun land on top of him. Changkyun pinches at their sides and straddles Hyungwon the best he can.

“Bro. Do you want to get fucked by tentacles?” Jooheon points his beer at Changkyun and raises one brow. Changkyun feels Minhyuk giggle beneath him. He digs his fingers into Minhyuk’s side, or at least what he thinks is Minhyuk’s sides. It’s actually Hyungwon, but that’s good enough. 

“No, I  _ don’t _ , but if I did, none of you would be able to kinkshame me.” Changkyun narrows his eyes at his best friend. He knows Jooheon’s kinks. He’s seen that search history. Jooheon lets out a small gasp.

“You wouldn’t.”

“If we keep talking about that  _ one time _ I watched tentacle porn, a bitch might.” Changkyun slides off Hyungwon and Minhyuk and lies on the ground. He’s still a little stoned from earlier and he can smell Kihyun already smoking another joint. Changkyun raises himself and motions for his roommate to pass him the joint. He does his best to ignore the zing he feels when his fingers brush Kihyun’s.

As he takes a hit his eyes meet Jooheon’s and his best friend quirks his eyebrow again. Changkyun glowers and takes another hit, pouting as he blows out the smoke. Kihyun slides across the floor and pokes at Changkyun’s pushed out lip.

“What’s that look for? Kush not good enough?” Kihyun’s glasses slip down his nose a little and Changkyun does not feel his heart beat faster and he hopes that if he is blushing no one, especially Kihyun, notices. Kihyun takes the joint from Changkyun’s limp hand and takes a deep drag.

“Nah, the kush is good. Just. Minhyuk’s an asshole who wasted a shit ton of money on a gag gift.” Changkyun hopes someone believes that story.

“ _ You _ don’t have to use it,” starts Minhyuk. “But I’m sure  _ someone _ should enjoy its qualities.” Minhyuk shoots a look over at Kihyun who lounges with the joint in his hand, exhaling smoke rings. Changkyun kicks at Minhyuk before rolling onto his stomach and staring out their living room window.

Later that night, after everyone has left and they’re mostly sober, Changkyun dreams about tentacles. He dreams that they extend from his body and hold someone close to him. They’re warm and familiar and when Changkyun kisses them, they whine for more. Eventually one of Changkyun’s tentacles is pressing inside his partner and they moan his name. Their voice is familiar, like he’s heard it before. Soft pink hair tickles his skin where ever it touches. His body responds to whatever they ask and this is definitely one of the more bizarre sex dreams Changkyun’s had. 

A few months go by and the tentacle dildo is all but forgotten. Changkyun’s not even really sure where it went. Kihyun had cleaned up after the party and Changkyun hadn’t cared enough to ask where he put it. He wasn’t going to use it anyway.

It’s a Sunday and Changkyun is tired and being lazy by lying in a sunny spot in the living room like a cat. Kihyun sits nearby, smoking his pipe. Changkyun likes watching the way the smoke curls as it leaves Kihyun’s pretty, pretty lips. 

“You want some?” Kihyun’s voice pulls Changkyun out of his daze. He slips down next to Changkyun, leaning over to push open their balcony door. Their apartment is a glorified shoebox, but at least they have a balcony. Changkyun blinks up at Kihyun who’s staring down at him, roots showing from the way his beanie has his hair pulled back. Kihyun raises an eyebrow and takes another hit from the pipe. He leans in close to Changkyun and Changkyun, the weak, weak man that he is, parts his lips and breathes in the smoke from Kihyun. 

Their lips brush against each other for a moment and Changkyun almost forgets to close his mouth until Kihyun taps gently on his chin. “Don’t waste good weed, bro.”

Changkyun nods and inhales deeply, eyes still trained on Kihyun’s face. In the back of his mind a voice that sounds a lot like Jooheon whispers,  _ Don’t fuck your roommate, dude _ . Kihyun stares out the balcony door, eyes unfocused. Eventually he stands and walks to the balcony, finishing off his stash and cleaning out his pipe. The sun makes his skin glow and Changkun is so, so fucked.

Kihyun steps back in, closing the door after himself. He stands over Changkyun like he’s assessing his roommate. Then Kihyun declares, a little slowly, “‘M horny. Think I’m gunna masturbate.”

“Uh, cool. I’ll stay out here.” Changkyun stares past Kihyun at the ceiling and prays that Kihyun will move.

“Not gunna join?” Kihyun’s still standing over Changkyun and Changkyun shuts his eyes. Not before letting his gaze flicker to Kihyun’s crotch and seeing a slight swell there.

“No? I? What?”

Kihyun shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Kihyun saunters out of the room, hips swaying a little. He’s about to turn into the corner to their shared bedroom when he pokes his head back into the living room. He stares a little too hard at Changkyun and then asks, “You know where your tentacle dick is?”

“The fuck? No?”

“Do you  _ want _ to know where it is?”

Changkyun stares at his roommate. How fucking stoned is he? “I don’t really care? I’m not gonna use it.”

“Kay. Noted.” Then Kihyun disappears and Changkyun feels their bedroom door shut. He knows that he should either leave the apartment or turn on the TV so he won’t overhear but moving requires effort and Changkyun isn’t particularly interested in expending any sort of effort at the moment.

His lips still tingle from that brief moment of contact anyway.

For a while there isn’t much noise coming from their room. Just the normal sounds of a Sunday. The occasional knock against the wall, probably from Kihyun’s bed. Changkyun tries to not think about it too much. He closes his eyes and tries to maybe take a nap.

He can’t. Of course. Because Kihyun’s moans start to seep through the wall.

What’s worse is he knows what Kihyun’s doing on the other side of that thin wall. Those are definitely in-real-life  _ sounds _ that Changkyun may or may not fantasize about in the shower. Changkyun shuts his eyes further and tries to not hear Kihyun. 

God, there’s just a wall between them. He wants to  _ see _ now that he can hear and he should just get up and leave instead. But he doesn’t. He creeps quietly to the wall that separates them and listens. 

_ Do not fuck your roommate _ . 

But,  _ shit _ , Changkyun wants to fuck Kihyun and maybe other things and--

There’s a particularly loud whine and Changkyun’s an idiot and startles and smacks his head against the wall.

_ “Shit.” _ Changkyun grimaces and holds his head. There’s no way Kihyun didn’t hear that.  _ Fuck. _ And this wall is the wall that his bed is against.

“Changkyun?” KIhyun’s voice is muffled but Changkyun can hear the wobble in it.

“I--Please, don’t be mad--Oh god, fuck, I’ll just leave.” Changkyun scrambles to his feet and almost faceplants in his rush. 

“Changkyun.” Kihyun’s voice is a little louder now. “Come here. Please.”

Changkyun’s frozen for what he thinks is forever. He knows it’s definitely only a couple seconds. But it feels like the world has stopped spinning. He walks down the very short hall (has it always been this short?) to their room and pushes the door open. 

Kihyun’s there, in his bed, shirt off and blanket pulled over his waist. His chest and cheeks are pink and Changkyun does his best not to stare at Kihyun’s nipples. It’s difficult, but he manages. Changkyun thinks he can see the older man shaking.

“Ki, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been listening.”

“Changkyun it’s fine. I just.” Kihyun adjusts himself a bit and Changkyun watches as his lips part a bit. It looks like Kihyun is fighting a moan. “I might be too turned on to ask this but--are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

Kihyun lets out a long whine and starts rocking his hips beneath the blanket. It slips a little more, showing more skin. It catches on Kihyun’s cock and Changkyun very much feels like he’s been set on fire.

“Fuck, Kihyun--” Changkyun watches as his roommate leans forward, eyes locking onto his. “I--Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have invited you in the first place if I wasn’t,” Kihyun groans. He reaches a hand out to Changkyun, but his other hand collapses as he puts weight onto it. Changkyun rushes over before he can think about it, worry and lust clouding his judgement. His hands hover over Kihyun until Kihyun takes hold of his wrist and pulls Changkyun onto his bed. 

Changkyun’s in an awkward position on top of Kihyun. One knee is braced on the bed while a hand rests dangerously close to Kihyun’s thigh. Kihyun moves a little away from Changkyun before yanking on Changkyun’s wrist again. He reaches up and helps Changkyun balance a little and now. Now their faces are close. Close like before when Kihyun shotgun with Changkyun. 

“Kiss me, Changkyun.”

Kihyun’s lips meet his before Changkyun even has a second to doubt himself. Kihyun groans into his mouth, hot and wet and desperate. It’s still an awkward position, so Changkyun does his best to reposition them before one of them hurts their necks. Changkyun shifts so he’s straddling Kihyun’s lap and pushing Kihyun onto his back. Kihyun keens into Changkyun’s mouth and,  _ shit _ , if that isn’t the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.

“AH, fuck, Changkyun, careful.” Kihyun jerks his hips up, eyes squeezed shut. Changkyun shifts his weight quickly, eyes wide as he takes in Kihyun’s conflicted expression.

“Fuck, sorry, I just--are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just. Already have something in me.” Kihyun adjusts beneath Changkyun again and Changkyun. Poor, weak, Changkyun. He groans and pulls Kihyun’s blanket off his lap and nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Is that?”

“Your tentacle dildo? Yeah,” Kihyun reaches between his legs and gives it a couple pumps, head dropping back. Changkyun takes his chance and bites along the collarbones he’s dreamed of. He groans and replaces Kihyun’s hand with his own, moving the tentacle in and out.

“Does it feel good?” Changkyun pushes it in a little harder than before. Kihyun arches beneath him and lets out a loud mewl. “Shit. Answers that question.”

Kihyun huffs before kissing Changkyun again. He lets the younger man move the toy inside him before stopping him. “Wanna suck you off.”

“Uhm. What?”

“I’m going to suck your dick, Changkyun.” Kihyun pushes Changkyun onto his back and pulls off his sweats. “Was I not clear?”

“No, I. Fuck, seriously?” Changkyun watches as Kihyun starts pumping his cock. Kihyun’s pretty pink lips part and his tongue flicks out. It quickly passes over Changkyun’s slit and his hips jerk into the warmth. Kihyun hums in delight, peering up at Changkyun as he repeats the motion. He shuffles a bit so he can lean on one arm and still be able to pump the dildo in and out of himself. Kihyun sucks Changkyun further into his mouth and sighs happily. Changkyun rests a hand on the back of Kihyun’s neck and watches as his roommate starts to bob his head. 

Kihyun does his best to maintain eye contact, but his eyes flutter shut as he starts pumping the dildo. He leans on his elbow and Changkyun watches with wide eyes as he swallows him further into his mouth. Kihyun pulls off for a moment and looks back into Changkyun’s eyes. “Fuck my mouth.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Changkyun replies. He’s too stoned and turned on for this. Kihyun sucks on the head of Changkyun’s cock and stops thrusting the dildo to tap on Changkyun’s hips. “Fuck, okay, alright.”

Changkyun holds Kihyun’s face steady and starts thrusting up into the wet, inviting mouth. Kihyun’s eyes shut in pleasure and Changkyun watches as he starts awkwardly thrusting the toy in. He slows his hips a little, unsure how rough he should be. Changkyun wants nothing more than to bury his cock in the back of his roommate’s throat but he doesn’t know--

Kihyun swallows around him and smacks his hip again, eyes daring Changkyun to be better, rougher. Changkyun gulps and nods, moving a hand from Kihyun’s cheek to the top of his head and snaps his hips up. Kihyun gags around him and Changkyun groans, head dropping back onto the bed. 

Kihyun whines and swallows more, trying to keep as much of Changkyun in his throat as possible. Changkyun lets instinct take over and lets his hips move of their own accord. He knows he’s being rough, but the way tears clump at the corners of Kihyun’s eyes makes him want to give Kihyun what he asked for.

Changkyun’s fantasized about this for months. When Jooheon first met Kihyun he’d immediately told Changkyun not to fuck him, like he knew Changkyun was doomed from the start. Jooheon was rarely wrong about these things anyway. 

Jokes on him anyway. Turns out Kihyun wanted to fuck him too. Or at least suck his dick.

Good enough.

Changkyun stares at where the tentacle moves in and out of Kihyun’s ass, overcome with deja vu. He suddenly remembers the dream from after Minhyuk giving him that ridiculous dildo. And now Kihyun’s sucking his dick and fucking himself on it. The visual of Kihyun suspended in the air with a tentacle in his ass and mouth slams into Changkyun like a freight. He’s in the middle of pulling out to thrust back in when his orgasm rushes over him. He barely has time to react, much less warn Kihyun. 

“Oh Jesus, fuck, I’m--”

Kihyun whines and stares at Changkyun’s softening cock like a kid who dropped their ice cream. Changkyun sits up and wipes his finger through his cum. Kihyun drops his mouth open, eyes still glazed over. Changkyun watches as Kihyun sucks it off his fingers and, boy, does Changkyun’s dick try to rise at that.

“Lemme help you, Ki.” Changkyun’s voice comes out more like a croak, but he wants to make Kihyun feel good. Kihyun blinks at him and nods. Changkyun moves to help so Kihyun can lay on his back. He takes the base of the tentacle and pulls it out slowly, watching in awe as more and more pearly periwinkle reveals itself. He angles it so the fake suckers rubs against Kihyun’s rim, satisfied by the way Kihyun gasps and whines. “Have you thought about this a lot?”

“Yeah,” comes the breathy response. Kihyun’s eyes flicker open briefly, dark and heated. “‘Ve wanted you for a while.”

Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat. “I meant the tentacle, but, fuck, good to know.”

He reaches for Kihyun’s cock but gets swatted away. He raises an eyebrow at Kihyun, but continues to drag the toy in and out of him. Kihyun ruts down onto it, angling his hips to get more of the toy back into him. “I can cum hands free.”

Changkyun blinks. “Oh.”

Kihyun huffs out a laugh and Changkyun starts moving the toy in and out faster, enjoying the sounds Kihyun’s making. Kihyun’s cock bounces every time he moves. Changkyun groans as he watches the little puddle of precum grow. Kihyun’s cock leaks constantly and Changkyun wonders what it’d be like to have that in his ass. 

“I’m close.” Kihyun’s back arches and he throws a hand over his eyes. His mouth is open and constant moans leave his mouth. Changkyun speeds up his pace, watching with wide eyes as every muscle tenses and Kihyun cums with a cry. His face still has some traces of Changkyun’s ejaculate and now his chest and stomach are covered in his own. Changkyun gently pulls the tentacle out until just the tip is in. He sits back and stares openly at his roommate.

Changkyun wishes he could take a picture and frame it. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Kihyun giggles at Changkyun and stretches. He rubs at his face and grimaces when he touches some of Changkyun’s drying cum. “Towel?”

“Right. Yes. Cleaning. Lemme go. Get that.” Changkyun scrambles out of the room, trying to calm his heart. He realizes he’s still wearing his shirt. He smacks himself in the forehead before grabbing one of their hand towels. His hands shake as the reality settles into his mind. 

When he comes back into the room, Kihyun is playing with his cum on his stomach. The tentacle dildo sits on his bedside table, taunting Changkyun. Kihyun gives him a brilliant smile and Changkyun’s heart stops in his chest.

“Thanks for the assist, Kyun.” Kihyun takes the towel from him and cleans himself up. Changkyun nods, still stunned. He watches as Kihyun’s hands roam over himself. Changkyun doesn’t know what to say next.

Kihyun leans up and tosses the towel into the hamper. He pulls Changkyun into a soft kiss. “Stop thinking and take a nap with me.”

Changkyun figures they can talk another time.

**Author's Note:**

> and that dildo is real. if you want it. [tako](https://bad-dragon.com/products/tako)
> 
> as always, feel free to find me on your local trashsites: [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan) or [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
